1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the storage of plastic grocery bags, and more particularly to a receptacle into which such grocery bags may be stuffed then easily retrieved.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many years, grocery stores and other retailers have used paper bags as disposable containers into which purchased items may be placed and held, allowing shoppers to leave the store with their purchased items. Over the past ten years or so, thin bags of plastic having two apertures forming a handle have been used instead of paper for shoppers' bags. These newer plastic bags are more easily packaged and shipped as they occupy less volume when folded than do the old paper bags. In fact, these plastic bags have generally replaced paper bags in most urban areas.
Paper grocery bags have several folds or creases preformed so that they fold flat and occupy less space. The paper forming the bag is sufficiently stiff to provide some support for the bag when opened and to hold the preformed creases. When paper grocery bags are folded flat, they are easily stored for retrieval in some convenient place. One common use for paper grocery bags is the temporary storage of trash until delivered via the bag to a larger garbage receptacle.
As opposed to the older paper bags, the newer plastic grocery bags are made out of a thin but strong plastic material that does not hold a crease as well. Furthermore, such thin plastic grocery bags do not have the ability to support themselves upright. While the newer, thin plastic grocery bags are able to contain a heavy object without breaking, even when wet, they are not easily folded into a flat and compact space for easy storage. In fact, it is more easy to stuff the bags away in some manner as the thin plastic material is easily compressed and crumpled while maintaining its tensile strength.
In the past, it has been possible to temporarily store such thin plastic grocery bags in another plastic grocery bag or to stuff them into a conveniently available place for later retrieval. It has not been possible to store the bags in a convenient enclosure if such enclosure took the bags out of reach. While the bags would be conveniently stored, it was unfortunately impossible or very difficult to retrieve them. Without a receptacle in which to store and to retrieve such bags, it is inconvenient and somewhat messy to have a number of used grocery bags stuffed awkwardly and arbitrarily into some corner, drawer, or cupboard.
It can be seen, that there is a need for a convenient and easily used container that would allow the storage of several thin plastic grocery bags that allows them to be retrieved as easily as they are stored.